guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monument of Fellowship
Monuments are activated by using a Monumental Tapestry. The tapestry will then hang on the wall and display an artistic backdrop of the monument's achievements. Once individual submissions have been made, statues will appear in the monument's area depicting the submitted item. Acquisition: *''get a Monumental Tapestry and apply it to the Fellowship Stand'' Displays: Heroes: *Koss: A bronze statue of Koss flexing. *Dunkoro: A bronze statue of Dunkoro pondering. *Melonni: A bronze statue of Melonni standing angled to the side with her fist clenched in front of her face. *Acolyte Jin: A bronze statue of Jin leaning forward and pointing. *Acolyte Sousuke: A bronze statue of Sousuke hunching slightly forward. *Tahlkora: A bronze statue of Tahlkora bowing (monk style). *Olias: A bronze statue of Olias shaking his fists. *Zenmai: A bronze statue of Zenmai trying to punch someone with her fist (a pose from the female assassin dance). *Zhed Shadowhoof: A bronze statue of Zhed looking ready for a fight. *Margrid the Sly: A bronze statue of Margrid the Sly with right hand on her hip and left hand in front of her. *Master of Whispers: A bronze statue of Master of Whispers put one finger on his lips, implying "Shh..." *Goren: A bronze statue of Goren shouting "Go team!". *Norgu: A bronze statue of Norgu bowing. *General Morgahn: A bronze statue of General Morgahn saluting. *Razah: A bronze statue of Razah with his hands folded and held at his waist as he looks down. *Ogden Stonehealer: *Vekk: A bronze statue of Vekk looking upwards and rubbing his chin in thought. *Gwen: A bronze statue of Gwen playing a flute. *Xandra: A bronze statue of Xandra with her arms folded over her chest, glancing downwards. *Kahmu: *Livia: A bronze statue of Livia using the "no" emote. *Hayda: A bronze statue of Hayda taunting someone. *Pyre Fierceshot: A bronze statue of Pyre Fierceshot which outweighs the others in size and comparison. His pose is hunched as his head is lurched forward as if 'roaring.' *Anton: A bronze statue of Anton standing almost perfectly upright, holding no weapons. *Jora: A bronze statue of Jora pondering. Pets: Unique Statues Having the following pets will grant you a unique statue of the corresponding animal. *Black Moa: A bronze statue of a running Black Moa. *Black Widow: A bronze statue of a rearing Black Widow. *Phoenix: A bronze statue of a sitting Phoenix. Generic Animal Companion Statue The following pets will only give you the Animal Companion statue. Animal Companion is a bronze statue of a Black Bear (using the Brutal Mauling skill) with attacking Wolf and Lynx at his side. *Albino Rat / Jahai Rat *Black Bear / Polar Bear *Black Wolf / White Wolf / Wolf *Crab / Lurker (blue/red/white) *Crane *Crocodile *Dune Lizard *Lion / Lioness *Lynx *Melandru's Stalker *Mountain Eagle *Tiger / White Tiger *Warthog *White Moa Unknown The following need to be checked to see if they use the generic statue or produce a unique one. *Flamingo: *Hyena: *Iguana: *Moa Bird / Strider *Rainbow Phoenix *Raven: Notes: * Heroes must have armor upgrades to be added to the monument. However, they will be wearing their default armor on the statue. * Pets must be level 20 to be added to the monument. Most pets will grant you a generic Animal Companion statue, while a select few have their own unique statue. * Heroes and pets must be present to be added to the monument. * The pet must belong to you. You cannot add pets evolved on a hero. * You can display a maximum of 5 statues at any given moment.